blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bramblefire
'Bramblefire '''is a slender ginger tom with a lighter chest, paws, and tail tip. He has brown eyes and stripes as well. Bramblefire has large ears and a thin tail that comes from his oriental shorthair heritage. Personality Bramblefire is a calm sarcastic guy that tries to welcome new comers but usually fails in some way. He likes to be funny and will joke with anyone. Bramblefire mocks himself a bit for being a bit stubborn but will work hard if he has to. When it comes to art, he is lazy and will procrastinate. History Bramblefire joined BlogClan sometime in early 2016, though the actual date is not known. Bramblefire works hard creating articles for the Clan and has made at least three articles on different Warriors characters that interest him. While he takes hiatuses sometimes, he tries to be active and will comment on almost any Crowfeather article he can find. Bramblefire can also be observed scanning BlogClan late at night because he has nothing better to do. Bramblefire has had a couple apprentices over the two years he has been in BlogClan (most of which leave him). One of these apprentices is the current Maplepaw, or the one he really likes to tease. He tries to be a good mentor, but usually tells jokes or fails in someway. He can be seen supporting BlogClan members, embarrassing his apprentice, or talking about Crowfeather and how cool he is any chance he gets. Around his 1st year on the site, Bramblefire invited his sister, Blitzpaw, and his brother Ryekit, to join the site. After a year of campaigning for senior warrior status, he was granted it on June 1, 2018. Bramblefire also joined the kitpocalypse event on June 14, 2018, and pretended to hate Crowfeather, but love Ashfur. This backfired as people believed him. The following day, during the marriage event, he jokingly married Crowfeather. Along the lines of Crowfeather, Bramblefire also made and runs the Crowfeather Fan Club, which he runs on a discord server. He is still accepting members. On August 4th, 2018, he attended the Gathering. He was a Groovy Griffin and won two rounds of naming angsty prophecy cats. He also drew an entry for the fan art contest and was pleased he didn't cry during it. On April 20th, 2019, he became the mentor of Gingerpaw after his former apprentice, Mapledrift, became a warrior. Trailing Stars Bramblefire is mentioned in Chapter 23 of Trailing Stars where he is noted to get a headache from stress. He also appears in Chapter 24 where he questions the methods of removing the badgers. Bramblefire appears again for a minor appearance in Chapter 26 where he tries to remember a story when put on the spot and only manages to answer thanks to the help from Mapledrift. Trivia * Bramblefire is a section leader in his band for trumpet, but he is still trying to figure out mellophone. * Bramblefire's favorite character is Crowfeather. * Bramblefire is writing a book series called The Seven Chronicles, which was inspired by Warriors. * Bramblefire loves memes. Enough said. * Bramblefire's birthday is 10/27. * Bramblefire has loved Warriors since he was 11. * Bramblefire owns most of the books. * He originally hated Crowfeather and didn't start liking him until he reread The New Prophecy. * Bramblefire, as far as he knows, has never been shipped with anyone else on BlogClan. He has, however, been jokingly shipped with Rick Astley and Crowfeather. * Bramblefire, on Gatherings, was a Stoat and in StarClan. * Bramblefire hates Ashfur with a burning passion, but loves to draw him. * Bramblefire's name comes from his first warrior cats oc created over 6 years ago, Bramblefire. He admits that this Bramblefire could be considered a gary stu and throughout the cat's life, he had 5 mates/love interests. Those were dark days. * Bramblefire started reading Warriors in 5th grade after he pestered his friend who read the books for months. * Bramblefire is an out of the closet gay. Ships Bramblefire has been in a few ships. Those are (feel free to add any): Bramble X Maple (''never escaping this even though he wishes he could) Bramble X Crow (I'd like to say this was/is a joke, but I don't think it is anymore) Bramble X Interlude the Trumpet Friends (Feel Free to Add Yourself) CHEETAH!!!!! Your Wonderful Apprentice MAPLE !!!! Rosepaw/song Spidersong JaZzY Blitzpaw (Has no choice in the matter.) Riv Your fellow Sneezestar worshipper Navy who you haven't met YOUR GRANDAPPRENTICE SILVERPAW(SKY)!!! Quotes (Feel Free To Add Your Favorites) ”Padawans are totally from Jurassic Park.” - Bramble "Funny Onion wanted nothing more than to make people laugh but he always made them cry." -Peppa Pig "Hello Hello Hello. That is how police officers say hello." -Peppa Pig "Only the time traveling {padawans} are from Shrek." -Spidey "You mean danger? (dang with a hard ger)" - Fairy Tail Abridged Episode 2 "Rip." -Bramble every time he tries to interact with people. "If someone's making noodles and they tell you about them, you should get noodles." -Bramb on Discord one night after his friend didn't walk two miles to give him noodles. "He was just a stupid football" - Bramb talking about Crowfeather for his art contest entry Warriors Characters I Like and Don't Like: * Crowfeather * Gray Wing * Jayfeather * Needletail * Ashfoot * Deadfoot * Tallstar * Jake * Brackenfur * Dustpelt * Sandstorm * Hawkwing * Thornclaw * Foxleap * Crookedstar * Firestar (In the early days) * Ivypool * Fernsong Dislike/Hate * Ashfur * Breezepelt * Tigerheart * Dovewing * Ashfur * Did I mention Ashfur? What Others Say About Me (Yikes, why'd I do this...?) ”Bramble is amazing, kind, funny, and tries (but fails) to annoy me all the time. But saying that padawans are from Star Trek is the last straw. That is triggering. But aside from that, Bramble is the best mentor I could ever have wished for, and is a bit like a big brother to me. Also my buddy in the ship I can never escape, Bramble x Maple. I dont think that’s going to end any time soon, but thank you for suffering through it with me. And for being the best mentor in the whole wide world, and putting up with me ! Sorry I made you all read an essay, my sincere apologies. “ - Maple "Bramble is cool and funny and great and awesome. Enough said. " -Spidey "Bramb is a funny and a great person. He is part of the best ship ever, BrambleXCrow (Ok I gave up on BrambleXMaple). He is cool and entertaining!" - Jazzy Fandom List/Things I Enjoy * Warriors * Miraculous Ladybug * Doctor Who * Almost All Musicals (I mean almost all) * Voltron Legendary Defender * Documentaries/History * Hawaii Five-O * Marching Band * Several Anime with Blue Exorcist being one of my favorites * Marvel * Pokemon * Writing * The Lion King * Disney/Dreamworks * Star Wars * Spirit (Okay, this horse movie was literally, like The Lion King, my childhood) * Memes Rps No secret I have an addiction and I've been doing it for over seven years. Am I proud of that? Not really. Active Characters (most are discord rps): BrambleFlight ( and or) Brambleflame Niccolo (rp 2) Kiemo (rp 2) Fletcher (rp 2) Other rp 2 characters are Chaison, Zakra, Felicity Dyre (Dema) Kaiko (Dema) Emberstream (UT-S) Leafspeck (UT-S) Aethor (Nemesis) Domino (Nemesis) Less active characters are all my other rp children Official Crowfeather Fan Club Member List (Add Yourself) Club President: Bramblefire Deputy: Healer of Our Broken Hearts: Spidey Propaganda Spreaders: Mapledrift, Wollow, Resident Shippers: Other Members: Navy is tOTALLY ON BOARD CrowBramble CrowBramble is the ship name of the joke ship Bramblefire and CrowsFeather. It is a well shipped ship. "I SHIP IT WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WILL STAB ANYBODY WHO DISAGREES WITH A SPORK!!!" -Spidey on my discord server. I SHIPPP ' - random Art of Bramblefire Self ex.planatory. Crowfeather Picture Wall Category:Warrior Category:Tom Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:StarClan Category:Mentor Category:Senior Warrior Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Hypnotic Hamsters